Walking In A Pumpkin Wonderland
by here4thereylo
Summary: Ben is on an errand at the Farmer’s Market for his mother when Rey, the self-proclaimed “pumpkin fairy,” walks right into his life and changes his world forever. A fluffy fic of meet-cutes and falling in love.
1. Chapter1

Ben Solo stomped through the farmer's market with a foul mood and a nasty scowl across his face. Yes, he was finally back on good terms with his parents, and yes, he would do anything to help his mom out. He didn't expect she would send him to the damn farmer's market to buy twenty pumpkins for her annual Halloween Trunk-or-Treat fundraiser as part of her senatorial outreach initiatives. She knew how much he hated Halloween, and fall in general. Too much pumpkin e verything . Too many instagram pictures of lattes and boots. He didn't get it. It was still the beginning of September for crying out loud! Nothing good happened during fall, so why did everyone love it so much?

He finally approached a decently large pumpkin patch, noting the varied selection. He'd had the foresight to bring a large cardboard bin and industrial sized dolly to lug everything around. An uninterested teen was manning the cash box, engrossed in his phone when Ben walked up. He cleared his throat, to no avail, then cleared it again, finally getting the kid's attention.

"I need twenty pumpkins." Ben sighed as the kid turned to look at the selection behind him, then back to Ben at a snail's pace.

"No wonder you brought your own transportation, dude." The kid snorted at his own joke. He stopped abruptly at the sight of Ben's flaring nostrils. "Pick whatever you want. Five bucks a pumpkin, you can pay with cash or card. We have the Square now." At that, the kid returned his attention to his phone. Unbelievable, Ben thought to himself as he ventured into the pumpkin patch. He'd expected to show up, have someone load his bin up, and he could be on his merry way and back to whatever he wanted.

Which was...a whole lot of nothing. Ben had moved away right after college at Chandrila University, trying to make it in the sports management world. He'd gotten in with Snoke Entertainment, Inc. and had quickly become one of Snoke's top minions. He, quite belatedly he'll admit, got mixed up with a lot of things he didn't have any business being mixed up in. It was only after he'd gotten in too deep that he realized Snoke was using the Company as a front for money laundering from various illegal endeavors. He had gotten out as quickly as possible at that, though not an easy feat under Snoke's thumb.

He was free from that life, and Snoke was in prison where he belonged. It meant Ben was also free from all the "friends" he'd had in that life, and was well and truly starting over. He'd only been back in Chandrila for a couple of months, and he was realizing how hard it was to make friends as an adult. Eventually having his mom as his only friend would drive him insane.

He grumbled as he came back into his thoughts, realizing he did not have any sort of excuse to get him out of helping his mother after all.

He ventured to the back of the patch with his cart, and stopped where there were several pumpkins piled up haphazardly. He figured these were as good as any, and reached for the nearest one. Out of nowhere, a slim hand found itself on top of his, and an ethereal British voice sounded from his right side.

"Not that one."

He withdrew his hand from hers and the pumpkin in shock, turning to see where the mysterious voice came from. His eyes landed on the most stunning woman he'd ever seen, and he was instantly smitten. She had warm, chestnut hair that were wrapped up in a unique style of three buns, her face clear of makeup but her piercing hazel eyes captured his full attention. She wore undeniable fall clothing, her puffy green vest over a white long sleeve tee a perfect complement to her features. She somehow made all the Fall trends he hated look good, her leggings and boots a welcome view. He realized he'd been staring for too long, and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said not that one." The woman nodded as if that was final, and walked a couple paces down the aisle, picking up a pumpkin to which Ben thought looked identical to the one he had just been about to select. He shook his head, disbelief on his face. She walked back over, pumpkin cradled in her hands. Jesus, that pumpkin was bigger than her head. As soon as she got close enough, he hunched forward and lifted the pumpkin out of her hands to relieve the load. He accidentally grabbed part of her hand in the process, and almost dropped the pumpkin in the wake of the touch.

"This one looks the exact same," he deadpanned. She giggled at that, shaking her head energetically.

"No, see? This one has a perfectly flat front and even bottom. If you carve it, it will hold its shape really well. Yours was lumpy!" She stole a glance at his cart. "How many are you buying? I can't in good conscience let you choose them all, based off your first selection." She started comparing two pumpkins side by side, seemingly appraising their worth. She ended up grabbing both by their respective stem, and carrying them over to his bin and placing them in with great care. Ben watched this all transpire, a look of awe and skepticism mixing together on his features.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the pumpkin fairy," she responded with an unreadable look at him. Her look only lasted a second before breaking out in a massive, brilliant smile. "I'm Rey." Her smile was so infectious, Ben found himself returning it without even realizing. He was still holding the massive pumpkin, and realizing that, disposed of it quickly into the bin so he could shake her hand.

"Well, pumpkin fairy Rey, I could really use your help picking seventeen more pumpkins if you're interested."

"Seventeen? Thank god I was here, you'd have been hopeless." Rey didn't wait for his reaction before marching off to evaluate the other pumpkins surrounding them. He watched her retreat, not quite believing that she was real.

The two of them spent the next thirty minutes picking up and judging various pumpkins, and eventually they had twenty pumpkins that met Rey's strict standards of qualification. Ben rolled the cart back to where the teenager was standing by the cash box, paid for the pumpkins with a crisp one hundred dollar bill, and walked past the other vendors with Rey by his side. He didn't know why she hadn't abandoned him yet, but he was thankful.

They paused at the entrance of the farmer's market, neither willing to part ways with the other.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Ben blurted before he could take it back. He immediately panicked, assuming he has misread everything when Rey's eyes widened slightly. This creature wandered into his path seemingly by an act of fate, and it was the first time since moving back to Chandrila that he felt his life might be moving forward. He would not pass up this opportunity.

Rey blushed, looking at her feet and tucking a phantom strand of hair behind her ear. "Um..nothing, I'm free." Her blush deepened as she looked at him with a smile. He couldn't contain his excitement, and had to stop himself from jumping for joy at this beautiful girl agreeing to see him again.

"Great. I...well, here's my phone." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to her so she could put in her contact information. He felt like he was back in high school, seeing a cute girl and asking for her number. Rey easily slid the phone from his hand, quickly inputting her number and returning the phone to him.

"See you later..."

"Ben! Ben. Sorry. Yeah, Ben." He babbled, responding to Rey's slight giggle at his flustered response.

"Ok Ben, see you later. I hope," Rey smiled as she flounced away, seeming to traipse away from him to another fall-themed booth. He wasn't sure what caused him to be so entranced by her; she seemed the opposite of everything he liked. He'd never given two shits about fall or Halloween, and here he had been meticulously choosing pumpkins with her as if they mattered. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling the attraction to her. He wanted, no, needed to know her better.

Friday came very quickly, and Ben had been looking forward to it. His mother was very pleased with the pumpkins he brought by the other day, praising him for his talent and newfound enthusiasm for Halloween. He didn't correct her; she didn't need to know his apparent lack of disdain for the holiday now had to do with a girl.

They had texted sporadically throughout the week, and had agreed to meet at a local apple orchard. It was Rey's idea, naturally. Ben usually detested any fall-related activity, including apple picking, but agreed the second Rey had suggested it.

Ever the punctual person, Ben arrived at 4:55pm, five minutes before their agreed upon time. He always erred on the side of too early, if not right on time. He waited outside the entrance for a few minutes, immediately panicking when he didn't see Rey anywhere. Was she just humoring him? Was she standing him up? Before he could lose himself in his thoughts, he saw Rey walk up from the parking lot. She was just as radiant as ever - her hair this time half-up, half-down, an oversized gray cardigan enveloping her figure over top her jeans and boots. He was breathless for a moment; he might barely know this girl, but she had already captivated him multiple times in their three days of knowing each other, and he was eager for their evening out together.

They realized once they got there that apple picking was only on Saturdays, which didn't bother them at all. They got a couple cider flights, bought a six pack of fresh donuts with cinnamon glaze, and found a spot at a bench tucked away from the thoroughfare. Time passed, hours feeling like seconds, the two of them bonding over every little thing; favorite color (red), favorite pizza topping (pepperoni), dreams, aspirations, and upbringing.

Ben had been complaining about his strained relationship with his father, even after his return to Chandrila, when he noticed Rey was averting her gaze and playing with the sticky adhesive that was on the seal of the donut package.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm just rambling on and on about my dad without asking anything about your parents," Ben realized belatedly. "What was it you said they did again?"

"I...I didn't." Rey hedged, unsure if she wanted to move forward. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and pushed forward. "I actually grew up in the foster care system, I lost my parents when I was young, I'm not even sure how young."

"I'm sorry--" Ben cut his statement off as Rey raised her hand, a watery smile on her face.

"Don't apologize, you had nothing to do with it," she responded. "I have dealt with it, and am all the better for it. I don't love to rehash it but I like that you know." She smiled at him, having shared with him her big secret. They both reached for a sampler glass at the same time. Their fingers touched, each fumbling and not knowing how to react.

"You take it." Ben conceded. Rey went to oppose, but Ben waved her off and grabbed the glass adjacent to the one in contention before she could object further. She smiled and raised the glass to her lips. They each took a sip from their respective tasters, Rey's a pear cider and Ben's an apple pumpkin mix. He hated it, as he hated everything pumpkin, but he found he hated things a little bit less with Rey around.

"I wish your parents could see you now," Ben said after swallowing. Rey's eyes snapped up to his, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Ben decided in that moment that he lived for that blush; he would do whatever it takes to keep that color in her face from this day forward. He reached for her hand, cradling it in his massive one, and Rey let him caress the back of her hand with his thumb as they continued to bask in the light of the perfect evening.

After a hay ride, a couple more ciders, and several more donuts, the orchard was closing for the night. Rey and Ben had done every activity the orchard had to offer, both full to bursting with sweets and cider. They walked hand in hand, Ben walking Rey to her car, lingering at her driver side door, refusing to let go of her hand.

"Can I see you again?" Ben asked, before Rey could speak. She giggled, her laugh a tinkling sound in his ears that he would never tire of. He realized he should "play it cool," follow the three day rule and wait to text her, but he couldn't. He had no chill when it came to this girl. He'd asked her out for the first time in the same rushed manner, so at least he was consistent in his approach. She seemed to appreciate it, however; her bashful smile overtook her whole face and she averted her eyes before responding.

"I think that would be fine," she said, turning her sights back to his and meeting his eyes. He got lost in the bright hazel of her eyes, and before he could stop himself, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss. A spark ignited between them.

An actual, literal spark.

"Ow!" Rey smarted, pulling away and touching her fingers to her lips.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I must have shocked you!" Ben apologized and then grumbled. This would be his luck; finally working towards having a normal life, having an amazing date with this incredible girl, and he manages to screw up their first kiss. He began retreating in on himself, and Rey grabbed his arm and gave it a little shake.

"Hey now, it's fine! I swear. What can you expect, it's Fall, it's bound to happen. It was really sweet actually. It's memorable." She started rubbing her hands up and down his arms, and his negative thoughts towards himself dissipated quickly under the soothing motion.

"Maybe we can try again," Ben smirked, trying to be suave. Rey laughed, moving her hands from their home on his arm to circle around his neck.

"Maybe we can," she responded, and closed the distance, capturing his lips in a more heated embrace than his had been. He returned the kiss in equal fervor, the two of them momentarily forgetting they were in a very public parking lot around other groups and families leaving the apple orchard. They were lost in each other; the sensations of their tongues intertwining, Rey's hands behind his neck and in his hair. His hands had encircled her waist, marveling at how small she felt beneath his hands. How she seemed fragile and unbreakable at the same time. How she had inserted herself in his life that day and stole his heart.

They broke apart, slightly breathless, matching wide smiles as they made heart eyes at each other. Eventually Rey came back to reality first, clearing her throat.

"Well, we should probably get going, before they chain the fence to the parking lot and we get trapped here." She picked at a loose string on her cardigan, clearly making no move to leave.

"Would that be the worst thing?" Ben teased, and Rey's brows shot up to her hairline in surprise.

"Benjamin Solo! So cheeky." She playfully swatted his shoulder in mock disapproval. She shook her head, but her smile was even wider than before. "Text me tomorrow? I have big plans for us, I have some pumpkins that need carving."

Ben dropped his head onto her shoulder, pretending to be exasperated at the suggestion. "More fall activities?" He grumbled, knowing he would do anything she asked of him but unable to resist poking a little fun at her.

"Yes, Ben! I am the pumpkin fairy after all, it is my mission to change your tune."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and stole one more chaste kiss before straightening up. The parking lot had emptied around them, and he realized they did actually need to get going to avoid getting fussed at by the employees trying to close down for the night.

"I think I'm liking fall more already. Halloween though...you got your work cut out for you there."

"Challenge accepted." Rey's smile felt permanent on her face. "See you tomorrow, Ben."

She climbed into the car, and Ben stepped out of the way and watched her pull out and drive off. He meandered towards his own car, getting in and starting it up, reflecting back on the day. No one had ever gotten through to him so quickly, knowing him so well immediately. It was like she pierced directly through all his outer layers and walls, and could see into his soul. She was something else, and he would continue to do whatever he could to keep that smile on her face and that laugh in his ear.

He drove off, resigning himself to the fact that now he had a reason to like fall.


	2. Chapter2

Three weeks had passed in a blissful blur. Ben and Rey quickly became attached at the hip, finding excuses to see each other every night. They fell into a routine, Rey coming to Ben's apartment after they both got off work. Ben usually cooked for the both of them, and Rey lauded at his talents in the kitchen. She always raved about how each meal was the best she'd ever had, and Ben flushed every meal they had when she would groan in ecstasy from the myriad flavors she was experiencing. Every time she made a noise like that, it evoked other thoughts to fill his brain, other ways he could get her to make those noises.

This Friday night, however, Ben had been invited to Rey's apartment. He was looking forward to seeing her place; he had learned so much about her the last three weeks, he was eager to see the space she called home too. In true nervous Ben Solo fashion, he had changed his clothes three times before heading over there, and had picked up wine and roses to take with him. She promised she would handle dinner, but he couldn't show up empty handed.

At seven o'clock sharp, he bounded up the steps to her third floor apartment, rapping on the door twice and taking a step back so she could see him through the peephole. He admired the elaborate wreath on her door. Burlap and orange deco mesh weaved together intricately, plastic black spiderwebs meticulously placed in a couple spots around the wreath. He also noticed a few small pumpkins poking through the burlap as accents. He admired the attention to detail, knowing instantly that this was homemade. Rey was nothing if not committed to all things fall and Halloween.

The door opened swiftly, a frazzled Rey before him. She was wearing her customary black leggings, but was only in a thin tank top. His eyes roved over her exposed skin, before looking past her to see the smoky air behind her. He went from aroused to alarmed in a millisecond.

"Jeez Rey, whatcha got going on in here?" He stepped past her into the apartment, not even being able to take in his surroundings as he rushed into the kitchen, setting the flowers and win on the counter as he moved further into the space. Smoke was rising out of a pot, and he peered in and saw the beginnings of a sauce burned to the bottom of the pan, along with some acrid smelling garlic. His instincts kicked into gear, removing the pot from the heat and racing it to the sink to fill with cold water.

"Do me a favor, sweetheart, open all the windows and grab a cookie sheet and start fanning the air." Ben turned back to do damage control on the pot, and Rey moved around him to open the kitchen window, then reaching under the oven to get the sheet as directed.

"I'll...I'll order Chinese food," Rey responded, after most of the smoke had dissipated.

Forty-five minutes later, they were settled up on her sofa, munching on lo-mein and crab rangoons. Rey had her back against the arm of the couch, legs draped across Ben's lap as she devoured her fried rice. Ben finished his food, leaning down to set the white rice container on the coffee table and absentmindedly started rubbing Rey's feet as he watched her eat. She squirmed no less than two seconds after he started his caresses, kicking her feet away, a small squeak emitting from her. He looked like he had just been scolded, his features schooled into a contrite look as she relaxed back across his lap.

"Sorry, just ticklish is all!" Rey glanced at him, her eyes full of mirth, soothing his inner turmoil by lifting her right foot and tracing it down his chest. The heat in their stares cranked up in that moment. Whether she intended for a crescendo in sexual tension or not, Ben didn't know, but it happened regardless. His breath quickly became ragged, his intense stare never leaving Rey's face. She set her to go box down on the coffee table, and slowly maneuvered herself until she was straddling his lap.

"I'm really glad you're here," Rey said, stroking her fingers through his inky black waves. Ben again couldn't believe his luck, this beautiful woman on top of him on her couch like this. His hands slid up her legs, starting from her knees, until they settled on either side of her hips. She shuddered slightly at the movement, and then closed the distance to capture his mouth.

Several minutes passed, the two of them tied in their embrace, the intimacy and experimentation increasing with each passing second. As Rey's tongue delved into Ben's mouth to explore, his hand crept up from its spot on her wait to gently cup her breast. She let out a small sigh when his hand settled there, his mouth swallowing her sounds. He started to alternate his actions, between gently squeezing and swiping his thumb across her nipple over top her clothes.

As he continued his attentions, Rey whimpered, and shifted over his lap, beginning to rub her core against him. The intensity of their kiss continued to increase, neither coming up for air as hands and hips found a rhythm. They stayed like this for several minutes, before Rey finally broke them apart to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his, and he slid his hands back to a safe zone as they continued to catch their breath and remain in close contact.

"So…" Rey started, still millimeters from Ben's face. "I had an idea for tomorrow."

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, slowly lifting her head off his in order to better look at her. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind. Please not more pumpkin carving. If I have to carve another Jack-O-Lantern I will go on strike."

Rey laughed at him then, nuzzling her head against his hand. "No, I think you'll like it. I just want to go take a walk in the park. This is my favorite time of year, and the weather is perfect! We should take advantage while we can." She kissed him briefly again, then removed herself from their entanglement to pick up the takeout boxes and place the leftovers in her fridge and throw the empty containers away.

"That sounds great, actually," he said from his position on the couch. He stayed put, unable to move for fear of his half-hard dick causing problems if Rey were to notice. They hadn't gotten there yet, though they kept toeing the line with activity like tonight.

Rey joined him only a few moments later, the Chinese food taken care of to her liking, and they queued up an episode of Instant Hotel on Netflix and snuggled under her blanket, her legs tangled with his and her head on his shoulder. He had trouble finding his place in the world before now; but two hours in Rey's apartment and he'd never felt more at home.

Ben picked Rey up the following afternoon and headed to the large park in the city center. The park was a large, sprawling green space with several trails, three playgrounds, and at the center a massive man made lake. They walked at a leisurely pace, hand in hand as they meandered from the parking lot on one of the winding paths that would take them to the lake. They shared a companionable silence for a while, enjoying the sounds of nature. For a Saturday afternoon, the park was not very crowded, which puzzled Ben as he glanced around. Rey seemed to read his mind.

"Not great people watching today," she commented, starting to swing their entwined hands back and forth between them.

"I've got plenty of great people watching right here next to me," Ben quipped back. Rey flushed deeply at that, her free hand coming to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"You're such a cheeseball." He squeezed her hand in response, looking her over with an impish grin.

"You love it," he shot back, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

They lapped the lake a couple more times, little conversations here and there, never a dull moment between them. On their third lap, Rey looked off into the distance, and veered them away from the path, dragging Ben with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh, just follow me!"

She yanked him behind her, him willingly following, over to a secluded area of the park where there was a giant pile of leaves.

"I've always loved jumping in a giant pile of leaves." Rey inclined her head towards the pile in the corner of the park, a mischievous smile crossing her features. She released his hand, ran ahead and dove headfirst into the pile, twisting around mid-leap so she landed in the pile on her back. Rey swung her arms up and down, her legs in and out, making the motions of a snow angel in the gold and red leaves. Ben watched her from his spot a few feet away, not yet approaching the massive mountain of autumnal foliage. He had shoved both his hands in his pockets, in awe of her continued enthusiasm for the season and everything it entailed.

She sat up on her elbows, and gave him a wink. "Are you gonna come here, or are you just gonna watch me?"

He shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face, and advanced towards her. He approached the pile, and halfheartedly spun on one heel and fell into the pile on his back beside Rey. He looked over to stare into her eyes, still in disbelief this girl had agreed to ever go out with him, let alone speak to him. Rey giggled at his half-assed attempt at fall festive energy, and broke their eye contact to stare at the canopy of trees above them. She let out a contented sigh, rustling the leaves slightly as she settled herself.

He reached over to tickle her, peals of laughter emitting from her as she scrunched up and tried to ward him off. He was relentless though, grabbing her around the waist and tumbling with her around further into the leaf pile until she was resting again on her back, this time Ben on top of her, arms framing her face. He positioned himself on his elbows, to keep most of his weight off her.

Her laughter died down as his features shifted from playful to heated, his eyes roving over her face as if he was committing every feature of hers to memory. She lifted her hand, from where it had been curled around her waist in protest of the tickles, and raised it to his face, stroking his cheek. Without preamble, Ben closed the gap and lowered his head to hers, enveloping her lips in his. Rey's breath left her body, getting lost in Ben's scent and the sensation of his mouth against hers. She decided in that moment that there were few things on this earth she enjoyed more than kissing Ben.

His tongue traced along the seam of her lips, and she sighed and opened her mouth, granting him entrance. As their tongues danced around each other, Ben shifted his weight slightly and trailed a featherlight touch down Rey's cheek, trailing his fingers all over her neck and collarbone. Rey shivered at his touch, a slight moan escaping her mouth that Ben devoured hungrily. Rey moved her hand from his face through his hair, her other arm reaching up to meet it and wrap around his neck.

The intensity and heat of their embrace turned up several notches in a matter of seconds. Rey found she needed friction, pressing her legs together to try to alleviate her need. Apparently, Ben had the same idea, as he was suddenly unable to help himself from grinding his front against Rey. Her hips lifted seemingly of their own accord to meet his next thrust, and he released her mouth abruptly, panting.

"Rey…" he trailed off, his voice husky and eyes dark.

"Why did you stop," she whined, her brain foggy as she ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. Her pout was adorable, and Ben chuckled as he licked his lips.

"Rey, sweetheart, we're in public ."

"So? No one's around." As if to prove her point, she shoved Ben off him so he rolled onto his back, and she rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. From this angle, she could feel the effect she had on him, his bulge through his jeans hard and prominent. She took a quick glance around, smirking down at Ben when her surveillance proved her right.

"See? Now, where were we..." Rey resumed their passionate tongue acrobatics with added fervor, Ben's hands coming to grip her hips. Before long, neither could stop themselves from undulating their hips, meeting each other thrust for thrust, chasing the feeling of friction. Ben's hand wandered from its home on her hip, creeping up underneath her shirt, roving over her taut stomach to land on her pert breast. He gave a light squeeze, and Rey released a soft moan. His action and her moan caused both of them to jerk against each other, Ben now fully erect, straining in his jeans.

Ben released his hold on Rey's mouth to trail fiery kisses down her jaw and neck, latching on to the spot at the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, his hand pinching and carressing her tit over her bra. His other hand lazed its way to the front of her jeans, adding extra pressure to her center.

"Oh, fuck Ben," she whimpered, and he let out a huffed laugh, nipping at the spot he was lavishing and releasing his mouth.

"I'll never tire of getting these noises out of you," he replied, his hands working both her jeans-covered center and her breast, when they heard noises and both froze.

Footsteps. Children's laughter.

"Shit!" Rey rolled off him quickly, displacing the leaves and trying to cover the both of them, their clothes askew, half of Ben's torso showing as his shirt had lifted up in all their activities.

"Mom, why is that pile of leaves moving?" They heard from the distance.

"Oh honey, it's probably…" Rey panicked as the mom trailed off, wondering if they hadn't properly hid their legs. Ben had long legs, the man was as tall as a tree, and her legs were still twisted with his. "...it's probably just the wind, sweetie. Let's just keep going."

Rey and Ben held incredibly still, not daring to even breathe, until they were sure the mother and son were out of sight and earshot. Rey sat up, looking around, and laughed when the coast was clear. She shifted so she was laying on her side, left hand supporting her head and looked Ben over as he laid there, half obscured by the foliage and an amused but pained expression on his face.

"Close call," she said, humor still in her voice.

"Hilarious…" Ben choked out. "Sweetheart, I...am gonna need a minute before I can go anywhere." He pointedly looked down at his jeans, nudging his bulge with hand to try to relieve some of the pressure.

"Who said we're going anywhere? Here, I'll help you." She bent down to capture Ben's lips again, his right arm snaking around her waist and his left cradling her jaw in his hand. Her right hand landed on his chest, and then started dragging it down his chest, past his abs, tracing his dick from tip to base over his jeans, and back again.

She continued her pattern, tracing with a featherlight touch a few times up and down before grabbing and squeezing his length in earnest. He released a strangled groan, which Rey swallowed eagerly, their lips still locked in a hungry embrace. Her hand released him, moving to unclasp the button on his jeans and slowly, tantalizingly unzip his fly. His hand flew to hers, trying to indicate it wasn't necessary, but she slapped his hand away and kept going, all without breaking their kiss. She was so, so wet, rubbing her legs together as she finally, finally , pulled Ben out of his jeans. She released her lips from their home on Ben's to look down at what she was holding in her hand.

"Holy shit , Ben. You're huge ." Rey licked her lips, trying to imagine how she would be able to fit that in her. His dick was incredibly hard, an angry red at the end, a couple beads of precum leaking from the tip. Rey thumbed over the head, spreading the precum and beginning to slowly pump him up and down. Ben's eyes fluttered shut in bliss, a couple of grunts coming from him as Rey continued to pump him with increasing speed and a tighter hold.

Ben pulled her face back down to him, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss as Rey worked him a little bit longer, and then all of a sudden he was coming, releasing his cum all over her hand and onto his shirt. Rey released him, breaking their embrace and sitting up. She giggled at the mess all over her hand, and laughed in earnest when she saw the mess on his shirt, wiping her hand off on it to make the mess worse. Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and tucked himself back in his jeans. He sat up to join her, and she smiled brightly when she saw he had leaves sticking out of his hair. She brushed them out of his hair one by one, happy for continued excuse to touch him.

"Fuck, Rey. That was...something else." He leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss and appraising the condition of his shirt. "I think I need to do some laundry."

The two of them stood up, righted their clothes, brushed off the leaves, and headed back to the car, once again hand in hand. Ben didn't think he'd ever be able to come to this park again without thinking of the shenanigans he and Rey had gotten up to, sending a big thank you to the Maker above that they were not caught, though he was pretty sure that mom had seen his boner.

His arm started itching as they got back in the car, but he thought nothing of it. By the time they got back to Ben's apartment, however, he had broken out in severe hives, itchy from head to toe.

Every time something went right with Rey, Halloween Karma came around and knocked him down a few pegs for all his years hating on the holiday and the season, messing something up for him.

"Oh my God Ben, are you allergic to oak tree?" Rey asked as they pulled up, spotting the itchy welts all over his arms. "We need to get you inside right now!"

Shit. He was allergic to oak and hadn't even known it. How could he - he had never had a romp in a leaf pile before. Now he looked like an idiot, again, in front of his girlfriend. Fantastic.


	3. Chapter3

By the time they got Ben upstairs and into his bed, he was itching all over and completely miserable. At his slurred instructions, Rey found the Benadryl and Cortizone lotion in his medicine cabinet and brought them back to his bedside table while he changed out of his clothes into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He took the pill without hesitation and began rubbing the lotion on his arms and legs.

"You don't have to stay, Rey." He muttered, the medicine quickly taking effect and his eyes drooping as he situated himself under the covers. She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand through his hair as she looked at his pitiful face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ben. Now, take a nap and we'll see if you feel better when you wake up."

"Mmmmf you insist…" his eyes closed, drifting off and Rey smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend fade away to the world, a peaceful look on his face. He looked younger when he was asleep, and she let herself watch him for a few minutes before standing up and sneaking out the bedroom door, shutting it silently behind her.

Two hours later, Rey quietly let herself back into his room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a fresh glass of water. She was pleased to see that he was in a semi-lucid state. His eyes were open, but they were glassy and he looked a little loopy from the Benadryl.

"How ya feelin', big guy?" She asked, setting the soup and glass down on his nightstand and sitting back in her spot on the edge of his bed.

"You're still here," he marveled. He brought a hand up to itch at his neck, but Rey put her hand over top his in order to stop him from inflicting further damage upon himself.

"Of course I'm still here. I brought you soup."

"You're so pretty."

Still loopy, then.

"Ha, thanks, Ben. You really should--"

"No, imeanit." He mumbled, his words slurring together in a sleepy, medicated haze. "Ithinkiloveyou."

That gave Rey pause. She fixed her gaze on her hand, the one covering Ben's, and didn't speak.

"Rey?" He said again, a little more clarity in his voice this time.

"Hmm?" She finally responded, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Can you hand me the soup?"

She shook her head, coming back to reality. Of course, he wouldn't have said that on purpose. He had been zoned out on the medicine. She withdrew her hand from his, handing over the soup bowl and sat with him while he ate.

Once he finished, she collected the bowl from him and placed it back on the nightstand. She got up to excuse herself to leave for the night when Ben's voice rang out through the room again.

"Rey?"

She melted a little bit, turning back around to face him. She loved the way he said her name, and every instinct kicked in to just take care of him at the way he said her name then.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I hate to ask you this but...could you rub some of that Cortizone lotion on my back?"

"Sure thing." She smiled to herself before she could hold it back. "Turn around, take off your shirt."

He obeyed, and she was faced with his extremely broad back with exquisite muscle definition all the way down. Scattered across his defined back were the offending red welts of his hives, and her heart went out to him again. She took the lotion from the floor where Ben had tossed it after his initial application and squirted some onto her fingers.

Her fingers were featherlight as she started to apply the lotion, starting with one particularly angry looking collection of hives on his upper back. A muffled groan escaped from Ben's mouth, and Rey jumped away as if she burned herself.

"No, that was good. Please keep going. It's just cold, is all." He nearly whimpered at the loss of her touch.

She nodded, knowing full well he couldn't actually see her and resumed her work applying the lotion to his back. She let her eyes wander, heat flooding her cheeks as she rubbed in the lotion all over the broad expanse of skin below her.

Too quickly, she had finished applying the medicated lotion. She let her hands linger, tracing a path down his muscled back, and she swore she felt him shiver. She dropped her hand and stood up, starting to make her way towards the door. His Benadryl-addled confession of love gave her a lot to think about, and she felt like the needed space.

She only got three steps towards the hallway when Ben's voice disrupted the silence.

"Stay. Please? I swear I'm not contagious."

She couldn't deny him when he was asking so nicely when he was all sprawled out face down like a pitiful, helpless man. He even attempted a joke for her. She turned around, her mind a jumble of thoughts but her heart beating steadily, knowing this was where she needed to be.

"Of course."

She went to his closet, rifling through the hangers for something comfortable of his to wear. To her credit, she wasn't originally intending to stay the night. Their little romp in the leaves threw a wrench in her plans, and she hadn't had time to pick up her own pajamas.

She found the perfect garment, changing quickly in his closet and crawling into the bed beside Ben. His breathing had slowed already, in the transient state between asleep and awake, and his head turned on its side when he felt her weight on the mattress, her laying on her side to face him.

They gazed at each other for several long moments, drinking the other in. She committed the image of him to her memory, and she had the feeling he was doing the same. After a while, she scooted closer to him, giving him a brief, chaste kiss.

They fell asleep huddled close, staring at each other.

When Rey woke the next morning, the space next to her was empty.

She sat up, stretched her arms high above her head, and noticed the faint smell of something coming from down the hall. Curious, she made her way out of Ben's room and down the hallway to the kitchen, where she found Ben frying sausage in one pan and cooking scrambled eggs in another.

"Feeling better?" She asked him, and he jumped a little at the surprise.

"Hey, I thought you were still asleep. I was going to bring this back to bed." He ambled over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before backing away. His eyes raked over her body, eggs momentarily forgotten as he took in Rey, wearing one of his sweaters and nothing else. She squirmed slightly under his appraising eyes but basked in the attention.

"You should wear that more often," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in amusement. He quickly turned back, finishing off the scrambled eggs and turning the stove off.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands. It's so cozy," Rey replied as she sat at a barstool at his kitchen counter. It was just high enough she had to do a little hop to get seated, a padded cushion for her bum but no back for her to lean against. She rested her elbows on the counter to get comfortable. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast burritos. I was going to put them together, but since you're up, you can help me." He brought everything over to the counter Rey was sitting at. While she slept, he managed to dice up some bell peppers and tomatoes, fry up crumbled sausage, cook the eggs, and pull out some canned green chiles and shredded cheese.

"What a spread, Ben. How long have you been awake? Are you still itchy or anything?"

Ben shook his head, piling ingredients in a tortilla and inhaling the burrito. He swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She should have been repulsed by his animalistic eating habits, but she couldn't help but think they were adorable. She made her own burrito, and took a bite, her eyes rolling back in her head at the perfect blend of spices from the sausage and chiles and the mix of textures dancing around in her mouth. As she swallowed, she noticed Ben was watching her with his mouth slack.

He cleared his throat and answered her question. "No, I feel great. Thank you for your help last night. And thank you for, well. Staying." They both smiled at that, each suddenly shy around the other.

Rey suddenly felt awkward, taking another large bite of her burrito so she could process everything. He was acting like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't told her he loved her last night. Did he even remember what happened when he was in a Benadryl haze? And did she reciprocate?

Until now she had not let herself dwell on her feelings. She enjoyed spending time with him immensely, and every day spent with him was her new favorite day. She didn't try to deny those things, but love? Love was a vulnerability she was unused to. Her childhood, bouncing from house to house, hardened her heart and sharpened her skepticism for the people around her, the ones that promised to always be there for her. How could she be sure this was different, that Ben was different? What would stop him from leaving her as everyone else did?

"Rey? Sweetheart? You with me?"

Her eyes met his, coming back to the present. Apparently, he had been talking to her and she had completely missed everything.

"Yep, I'm here, sorry! What were you saying?"

"I was trying to wax poetic over your caretaking skills, but I guess I can save that for another time if you're preoccupied." He laughed quietly, amused at his playful barb, but his smile dropped when her face remained impassive. "Are you sure everything's okay, Rey?"

"What do you remember from last night?" She blurted out, unable to reel in her thoughts. She watched Ben for a reaction, and he brought his hand up to palm at the back of his neck.

"Sweetheart, if this is about my 'I love you' from last night. I didn't--"

"It's fine." Rey cut him off. "Don't worry about me. I know you didn't mean it, you were just hopped up on medicine. I assumed you didn't remember." Her eyes, those betraying bastards, started to glisten with unshed tears, and she tried to will them away and not break eye contact.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll, Rey. Who said I didn't mean it?" He raised his hands up, in a mock surrender motion, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well," Rey started, unable to keep down a small hiccup, "you were about to, weren't you?"

"No, baby." He lowered his hands, walking around the counter from where he was standing until he was right behind Rey, snaking his arms around her to hold her close to him. The height of the barstool was perfect, his chest flush against her back as he rested his head on her left shoulder.

"What I was trying to say was. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know it's fast, we've only been together a few weeks. But I know, Rey. I think I knew it from the moment you called yourself the pumpkin fairy. I've never felt this way about anybody, and waking up with you in my bed, driving me crazy seeing you in my sweater...I never want to wake up next to anybody else." He pressed several light kisses down the column of her throat until he reached the hem of the sweater. "You don't have to say it back. But I need you to know. I meant what I said last night. I love you, Rey."

Rey's heart leaped into her throat at his admission, her awareness of his presence surrounding her overwhelming in the best way. It made her feel complete. After years of surviving on her own, looking out for only herself, she felt a seismic shift at that moment as she let herself be held and kissed by Ben. After several moments basking in his embrace, she twisted around on the stool to face him, his hands releasing her as she moved.

She said nothing, instead of meeting his eyes and gazing deep into the chocolate brown orbs she found looking back at her, filled with emotion. She slowly raised her hand, resting it gently on his cheek, caressing her thumb back and forth along the space under his eye. This man, who she had only been seeing for the last several weeks, just laid himself bare in front of her. It was the very last thing she had expected to hear from him. She was ready to close up her heart, to shy away from the chance at love again, and he burst through every barrier.

She knew in her heart that she loved him, too.

"Ben, I-" she stuttered, unsure how to vocalize the symphony of feelings between her head and her heart. "Ithinkiloveyoutoo." Her words tumbled out just the same as he had the night before. He laughed at that, shifting his head under her hand to kiss her palm. She closed her eyes contentedly, enjoying his proximity. He surprised her then, capturing her lips in a searing, searching kiss, which she eagerly returned.

In an instant, he had lifted her straight off the barstool, her legs instinctively coming to wrap around his waist and her arms circling his neck for stability. Without breaking the kiss, he walked them back towards the bedroom, her half-eaten burrito forgotten in the kitchen.

When they arrived in Ben's room, he finally broke away from her lips and dropped her with care onto his bed. He followed immediately after, his arms caging her in on either side as he devoured her mouth again, his legs slotted between hers. His mouth captured hers again, barely allowing her time to catch her breath before stealing the breath right out of her mouth.

While he kissed her senseless, her hands began to wander up and down his broad back, one hand tangling in his hair while the other descended towards the hem of his tee-shirt, slipping under and running her hand up his bare abs and chest. He let out a strangled moan, which she swallowed hungrily. His hips started to rut against hers, seeking friction to relieve the growing erection in his jeans, and her hand moved from his chest to his ass to pull him impossibly closer.

"I love you, Rey," he broke apart from their sensual kiss to whisper in her ear. She whimpered, falling apart at his words.

"Off," she only responded, tugging at his shirt with a renewed fervor. He laughed, sitting up just long enough to rip his shirt off over his head. He gestured to Rey to do the same, and she only lifted her arms above her head. He chuckled again, shaking his head minutely before tugging his sweater, that fucking sweater , slowly up her body and over her head.

"Fuck, Rey." She wasn't wearing a bra, so as the sweater came off he was met with just her, bared to him, with only a pair of small black lace panties on. Her nipples hardened in the cool air, and Ben descended on them, eager to explore every inch of exposed skin underneath him.

He started slow, first moving to hold Rey's arms above her head with one of his hands, the other trailing down to find its home on her breast. His lips descended again, starting at her jawline and slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping at the breast not currently being praised by his hand, swiping his tongue across her nipple. He felt her shudder at the touch, and he grinned wickedly as he continued to devote all his attention to the licking and sucking of her tit.

"Ben…" she moaned, her legs shifting underneath him as she rubbed her thighs together, seeking relief for the tension she was feeling. He was relentless, lavishing her breast with his mouth until Rey was breathless and asking for relief, for more, she wasn't sure.

He finally released her nipple with a soft pop , squeezing the other with his hand as his mouth continued its journey south. He eventually let go of her hands as he continued towards her sex, unable to reach his desired destination with his hand holding hers hostage.

"I want you to keep those there, sweetheart," he crooned, and Rey nodded her assent. He finished his traverse down her torso, leveling his eyes at her clothed cunt. He traced one finger over her panties, and Rey squirmed at the contact. She saw his eyes widen in surprise slightly, and suddenly she felt a cool air over her cunt as Ben pulled her panties to the side. He gazed at the pink glistening skin that was exposed to him, taking in her wetness and beauty. She squirmed again under his appraisal, but he gently rested the hand not holding open her panties on her thigh to still her.

"Ben," his name on her lips was like a prayer, and he couldn't help but answer it. His tongue licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, working its way up slowly as if he was savoring every millimeter of movement, every nuance in her taste. She groaned again, ecstatic at the attention he was paying her.

"Rey, you taste like all of my wildest dreams come true." He breathed, quickly yanking her panties down so he didn't have to hold them to the side any longer. She squealed in surprise as he hoisted her hips in the air to successfully rid her of the offending garment. She instinctively spread her legs for him, but gave him a look of consternation as his eyes roved over her from her toes all the way up to meet her eyes.

"You're wearing too many clothes, I think," she wheedled, her eyes stuck on the growing bulge in his jeans. He silently obliged her, briefly dismounting from the bed just long enough to shed his jeans and boxers and rejoin her on the mattress. She caught sight of his cock, fully erect and already leaking with a bead of precum.

She grappled for it, trying to get her hands on his length, but he easily evaded her attempts and settled back between her legs, feasting on her cunt with his mouth. He was spurred on by the little mewls she made, and his tongue began to laze a pattern up her outer lips, around her clit and back down, the slow cadence driving Rey crazy. She threaded her fingers through his hair, yanking him closer to her center in an attempt to intensify the feeling. He gave in to her pleading, trailing a hand up her thigh to her pussy, and entering her with one finger. She responded readily to him, her hips rocking against his finger.

He pumped his finger languidly in and out for several moments, and at a whimper from Rey for more, he added a second finger. The stretch she felt was otherworldly, and a fleeting thought passed through her mind on how his cock would fit inside her when she felt the delicious tightness from just two fingers.

His pace increased, occasionally rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit to change up the sensations she was feeling. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as he determinedly fucked her with his fingers, watching his hand enter her with awe. She groaned again in ecstasy, and he could feel her start to flutter around his fingers. He lowered his head again, his tongue enveloping her clit as he traced circles around the nub and then sucked it into his mouth. At the same time, he curled his fingers inward, reaching her g-spot and she immediately saw stars as she came with a shout.

Before she could come down, before she could even catch her breath, he pulled his fingers out and moved up her body, positioning his cock at her entrance. He rubbed his cock along her slit, kissing her neck quickly as he breathed, "condom?"

She quickly shook her head, "I'm clean, I want to feel you," she breathed, and he entered her in one swift motion before she could come down from her high. They both shuddered at the new feeling, taking a few moments to adjust while Rey caught her breath, feeling incredibly full.

"Is this okay?" He asked, almost timid, planting soft kisses along her hairline as they both adjusted to the feel of him inside her. Her hands, lost at her sides, came up to snake up his back and curl in his hair, bringing him forcefully to her mouth so she could kiss him with a fiery passion in lieu of an answer.

"Move," was all she said, after she released his mouth from hers, rocking her hips to try to encourage him.

He didn't need anything more than that and started to move, rolling his hips with shallow thrusts, getting them both used to the feeling. It didn't take more than a few moments, before he was relinquishing his hold on his self-control, and picking up speed, Rey meeting him with each delectable movement.

In a tangle of limbs and breaths, Ben continued to engulf her body with his much larger one, overwhelming all her senses so she just felt Ben everywhere. They moved in sync, writhing and rocking together as they ascended to higher levels either had achieved before on their own.

They continued like that, alternating rhythms and speeds, edging closer to the precipice and backing away as Ben kissed her passionately through their lovemaking.

"Ben, I'm close," she stuttered out, and Ben would feel her once again contracting around his cock, while he pushed in and out of her with increasingly erratic motions. He buried his head in her neck, maneuvering his body weight so a free hand could find its way to her clit. He started rubbing frantically at her bundle of nerves, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she suddenly tipped over the edge for the second time in an hour, a muffled gasp escaping her. He worked her through her orgasm, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he teetered over the edge himself, finally coming with a shout. Ropes of his hot cum spilled inside her, filling her to the brim.

He stilled inside her, both of them trying to catch their breath as they came back to reality, feeling boneless as they basked in the afterglow. He gently withdrew from her, rolling to his back and pulling her with him so her head rested on his chest. She snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of his solid build underneath her and their legs intertwined.

He kissed the top of her head, noticing her breathing had slowed and her eyes had shut. He watched her for several long moments, in disbelief that this woman, this incredible human being, had decided he was worth her time and had crawled her way into his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, sweetheart," he muttered, clutching her just a little bit tighter to his body.

"Mmmmf, I love you too Ben," she mumbled, half coherent as she snuggled further into his chest and fell back asleep, a soft snore coming from her as Ben planted one more kiss to her head, and went to sleep as the happiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter4

**One year later**

"Babe, let's go!" Rey called from the entryway of their shared townhome, a couple of boxes still littering the hallway as they slowly settled into their new space. She heard an audible groan from the living room, and she rolled her eyes and walked back to where she knew Ben was sprawled out on the couch.

"Do we have to go anywhere?" He asked, his tone petulant. "I was having a great time just sitting here and doing nothing with you. And now you want to do things ?"

She giggled. "You old man! I promise it'll be fun. I'll even throw in a Werther's for you, if you're good." She winked at him, and turned back to head towards the foyer, swishing her hips back and forth enticingly as she retreated. Ben groaned again, but stood up and joined her, putting his shoes on, followed by his trusty leather jacket. Rey loved that jacket; she had gotten it for him their first Christmas together nearly a year ago, and it quickly became his most worn garment.

"Where are we going, again?" Ben inquired as they made their way out to Rey's car. She hopped in the driver's seat, not letting Ben in on the secret.

"You'll see," was all she said, a cheshire grin on her face.

A quick drive later they pulled up to a very familiar place to both of them.

"Oh, this is…" Ben started, but Rey's enthusiasm for her surprise cut him off.

"Yes! Where we met! Come on, I thought we'd pick the perfect pumpkin together." They got out of the car, and she quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her as they made their way through the crowd to the small pumpkin patch towards the back of the farmer's market.

It was a different blemish-covered teenager manning the booth this year, but it didn't matter. Rey was happy to relive the moment they met, in what quickly became her favorite place.

They wandered aimlessly through the aisles of pumpkins, in all different shapes and sizes, hand-in-hand for a few minutes. Nothing quite jumped out to Rey's eyes, and she soon split up from Ben to go on her own quest to find the perfect pumpkin for their shared porch this year.

She briefly reminisced on the last year; their fairytale courtship, how he quickly became her favorite person, her found family . How, despite his reluctance, she took to his parents as if she had known them her whole life. Their silly arguments, their domestic moments of intimacy. How they realized, after months of her staying over at his place, that it just made sense to move in together.

She stumbled across a neglected pile near the back of the patch, and after a few minutes of sifting through what appeared to be the reject gourds, she found the perfect one. Symmetrically round, flat bottom. Beautiful shade of orange, with a solid stem. She grabbed it by the stem, full of enthusiasm, and bounded off to find Ben.

She wandered through several aisles before finally finding him kneeling in the middle of several pumpkins strewn about him, appearing as if he was fiddling with the stem of one of the pumpkins. She approached him, whistling to get his attention and brandishing her find. His head swiveled to hers, and the smile on his face was so earth shatteringly beautiful, she again couldn't believe this soft, mammoth of a man was hers . She slowed down as she stepped up to him and he didn't stand. He remained kneeling, his jaw working in a telltale sign of nerves as he wiped his hands on his knees.

"What's wrong, Ben?" She asked, setting her pumpkin on the ground next to the one he had been playing with.

That's when she saw it.

The solitaire engagement ring, positioned ever so perfectly on the top of the pumpkin. She straightened up, her eyes wide and her hand already reaching to cover her mouth in astonishment.

"Rey. From the moment you barged into my life--" a chuckle from her, at his choice of words, "I have not looked back. Jesus, I'm not good with words. I--" he broke off again, licking his lips and wiping his hands on his jeans again, while Rey just smiled the biggest smile from behind her hand.

"I was a mess last year. And you, in this very spot, inserted yourself into my life. For better or for worse. You have been the one person to see the best in me, to believe in me when no one else bothered to. I love you, Rey. And I want to love you forever, if you'll let me." His open face looked up to hers, the emotion obvious in his face.

"Ben! Yes! I--" before she could continue, he surged up from his kneeling position, enveloping him in her arms in a passionate embrace, ring forgotten on the pumpkin. Rey remembered first, breaking away and surging down to grab the ring off the pumpkin, slipping it on her finger. She admired it briefly, noting his hands had not left her hips the whole time she was preoccupied by her new jewelry. She looked back up at him, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips.

Before he could sink back into the feeling of her embrace, however, she extricated herself from his hold, bent down to grab both gourds, and marched past him to the counter to purchase their selections. Ben followed her, half in confusion and half in awe as she acted as if nothing monumental had just happened. He crept up behind her at the counter, placing a hand on the small of her back and lowering to whisper in her ear, "everything okay?"

She looked back and flashed him a thousand-watt smile before whispering back to him, "Of course, Ben. I just have plans for us, and the last time I enacted those plans outside our home you were covered in hives. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home." She leaned back and winked, leaving him speechless as she finished their transaction.

The minute she grabbed the pumpkins, he swept her off her feet, carrying her all the way back to the car. Whatever she had planned for him, he was happy to follow her. For the rest of his life.


End file.
